


[VD]Reflections on Water

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 水中月是天上月，眼前人是心上人





	[VD]Reflections on Water

水中倒影

所谓豪华双人旅行套餐，是姬莉叶早些时候前往超市买晚餐所用的西红柿时，正巧遇到了超市在做一些促销抽奖活动，特等奖就是这个旅行大礼包。  
然后由尼禄在当天傍晚的时候将它送到了事务所。  
这令在场所有斯巴达后裔都羡慕不已的好运气，连维吉尔忍不住对表现出了几分兴趣。  
毕竟他们一家除了但丁可见的赌运极差以外，尼禄和维吉尔这对父子更是对自己所谓的运气这项被动技能心有体会，区别在于的维吉尔从来不会将此表现出来。  
从魔界回来的半魔们无所事事，但丁正在努力让维吉尔体验一下做人的乐趣和开发一些除了力量以外的其他爱好，比如冰箱里堆满的速冻披萨和永远填不满的草莓圣代。  
“垃圾食品可不是人类的乐趣，”维吉尔指出。  
“现在的年轻人把他们叫什么？——‘快乐餐’哈！”但丁熟练地拆开披萨的包装，将它送入微波炉，看着它灯光微亮，叮——地一声大功告成。待但丁打开后，披萨的香气随着温度扩散在厨房里，但丁满足地先挑选出了芝士最厚的那一块，迫不及待地送入口中，含糊不清地对他的兄长说道，“为什么不放下恶魔的固执，来享受人类的欢愉呢？”  
“过量的油脂已经糊住了你的大脑，”维吉尔不满地对但丁说道并拒绝了弟弟递过来的面饼，接着转过头问向尼禄，“所以你又来做什么？”  
“豪华双人旅游套餐！”尼禄对着他的老父亲又重申了一遍。  
“你要邀请你爸一起？”但丁刚刚升起这个念头，就被自己逗乐了，他哈哈大笑起来，“亲子游哈哈哈！”  
尼禄的表情介于嫌弃和窘迫之间，说真的，他现在还没准备好要怎么跟自己突然冒出来的父亲相处。但是在这个问题上，他却只能指望自己，夹在中间的叔叔看起来更是全盘不靠谱。  
维吉尔不置可否，既不表现出期待尼禄的邀请，也不表现出拒绝的排斥。  
“……”尼禄深吸了一口气，极力用自己最平静的口吻继续说道，“姬莉叶说要送给你们。”他在你们两个字上加重了读音。  
维吉尔和但丁对视一眼。  
但丁于是在劝说尼禄应该放下工作陪温柔善良的姬莉叶出去度假遭到拒绝后，反而被尼禄以你应该带着维吉尔去体验一下人间生活而说服了。  
两个男人也不需要打包行李，简单整理了一些换洗衣服后，维吉尔刚要掏出阎魔刀，又立刻被但丁制止了。  
“你得用人类的方式过去。”但丁坚持道。  
“无聊，但丁，而且还麻烦。”维吉尔虽然不满但仍将阎魔刀收回刀鞘，在他的耐心条见底之前，他尚有心情先陪但丁继续这个幼稚的游戏。然后等它一旦见底，他们就会用两个人都喜欢的方式来解决问题，无所谓是打架还是做爱，他的兄弟都会奉陪。  
于是他们决定乘坐飞机，经历了六个小时的飞行后，终于来到了位于太平洋上的度假岛上。  
在此期间，维吉尔不止一次地对但丁所谓的“人类方式”表露出了嘲讽的微笑，他看出了但丁掩盖在人类外表下的忍耐。可惜他的胞弟固执且笨拙地掩盖着自己的恶魔本能，以人类的逻辑和行为，人类的语言和道德来进行生活。  
“可是他们真的很有趣。”但丁坐在飞机舱里，将已经翻阅了七八遍的杂志合起，露出了窗外天空一般的蓝色虹膜，“我以为你重新做人后多多少少能体会一点呢。”  
“指你跟空姐调情的时候吗？”  
“这可不算调情，”但丁笑了，他接着说道，“这只是一种礼貌。”  
他认为维吉尔不应该为此吃醋，人类也不会因为逗猫而对伴侣产生不满。  
维吉尔嘲弄的声音直接透过眼睛传进了但丁的脑子里。  
“半魔不会长出猫耳。”  
“也许我可以试试？”  
于是他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，好吧好吧，等到下一次空姐殷勤地来询问这位充满魅力的中年帅哥有什么需要时，但丁点了一杯香槟，凑到了维吉尔的唇边给了他一个充满了酒香和气泡的吻。  
“人类的礼貌？”  
但丁笑而不语。

“Ciao！”  
所以当前台帮维吉尔和但丁办理入住，充满职业微笑地告知他们所兑换的奖品是情侣蜜月套房时，两只半魔也没有表现出多大的诧异。  
反而从善如流地接过了服务员递来的卡片，开始了他们的度假。  
他们的奖品是一整栋独带海边泳池的海景独栋别墅。整个小岛上就这一家酒店，目前也不算旺季，岛上住客稀少显得清静又安然。  
“哇哦。”但丁进门的那一瞬间，忍不住发出惊叹，“感谢姬莉叶！”  
维吉尔淡淡地瞥了他一眼，随后将为数不多的行李整理进了衣柜里。  
此时但丁已经将自己整个人都扑在了房间中央的柔软大床上，床垫下凹出了一个人形，他抱着枕头将自己裹成一团，发出由衷的赞叹。  
维吉尔唰地一声拉开窗帘。  
透亮的落地窗外是一整片连着无边泳池的私人海滩。  
夕阳此时已经到来，将整片海岸和天空都染成了瑰丽的橘粉色，风随云动，在云层的交织下晕染出不同层次的光影，美轮美奂。  
这是完全不同于魔界暗无天日的枯燥景色，这是属于人间自然造就的曼妙而绮丽的风光。  
但丁侧躺在床上，不由自主地沉醉在这无与伦比的美景中，他坐起身，向维吉尔张开双臂作出需要拥抱的姿势，维吉尔向他走来，就立刻被他扑倒拖上床又抱在一起滚了一圈。  
仅仅是一天的舟车劳顿并不会使他们感到疲劳，但是在这样静谧且安宁的环境中，在晚风的吹拂和维吉尔的陪伴下，但丁枕着失而复得的兄长，整个人都放松了下来，困意慢慢扩散在他的脑海里，虽然维吉尔抱起来不如枕头一般柔软安适，又硬又硌人，像随时可以出鞘的阎魔刀锋芒毕露，可他还不想那么快从兄长的怀里起来。他抱紧着维吉尔的腰，眯起眼睛用侧脸蹭了蹭维吉尔的颈侧，留下湿热的呼吸。  
散乱又不加打理的头发蹭地维吉尔又麻又痒，他觉得自己像抱着只毛茸茸热烘烘的大猫。  
于是他安抚般地说道，睡吧。  
这仿佛是一道魔咒，但丁的灵魂一接到来自维吉尔的咒语，就再也不作其他想法，在兄长的陪伴下，搂着他沉沉睡去。

月色升起的时候，当但丁从睡梦中醒来，房间里已不见维吉尔的身影。  
现实中有维吉尔而梦中没有。  
于是他环顾四周，确认自己还没有完全清醒。  
他打开落地窗，走出来房间，海岸边泛起幽蓝的光。  
四周微暗，只有倒映在泳池里的一轮圆月触手可及，夜风吹皱池水，波光粼粼。  
但丁一头载下泳池，在微凉的水里屏住呼吸，池水将所有的视线模糊，房间传来的暖光也遥不可及。他想将月光拢在手心里，抓住的却是从指缝里流走的水。  
“你在做什么？”  
朦胧的声音从上方出来，但丁被困在了水里，耳膜周围响起的仿佛是水流的共鸣，他的内心被这噪声搅地不得安宁。  
直到维吉尔不耐烦地跳下水，将他从水中撩起。  
但丁甩了甩头发，将水珠抖落。  
他笑着说道，“来，清醒一下。”借着坏心地把水拍打到维吉尔的身上，看着他的头发再也不能保持发型，水顺着他的额角滑过下巴。  
今夜明亮的月光柔和了维吉尔的棱角，在微波荡漾的池水中，两人湿身辘辘。  
但丁拍起的水花打乱了月光，他们看起来就像彼此在水中的倒影。  
今晚月色很美，于是接吻也变得顺理成章，维吉尔将但丁压倒在泳池边，任由池水漫过胸口，他压着但丁的身体，火热的唇齿相依，驱走冰凉的水温，身体也逐渐火热。  
他们在纠缠中褪下因浸透了水而变得贴身的衣物，在维吉尔不耐烦的动作中化作碎片被甩在一边。  
但丁无暇去顾及价值不菲的衬衫，他全部的心神都随着维吉尔的手指集中在了身后。冰凉的水流随着手指的进出不停地刺激着火热又敏感的甬道，引起一阵阵的收缩颤抖。而兄长的常年握刀布满粗茧的指腹粗暴地摩擦过每一寸，让他只能毫无保留地打开自己。  
但丁狂乱地扭动身体，却被维吉尔狠狠压制住，他发出难耐的呻吟，抓着维吉尔的头发告诉他已经可以了。  
直到真正的的阴茎捅进他的身体，他才知道一切才刚刚开始。比起温和的前戏，真正来自维吉尔的进攻才让他脚尖都在发颤，他抬起腿勾住了兄长的结实的腰。  
水流顺着维吉尔的退出而涌入，又因为他的挺进而被挤出，但丁觉得自己被完完全全地填满了，他放声呻吟，甜蜜和愉悦从身下的敏感点的每一次撞击被塞进只剩情欲的脑子里，连池水都要被高温蒸发。  
他听到维吉尔在耳边告诉他，人类的爱好和乐趣。  
但丁在维吉尔又一次退出时收紧后穴用尽力气挽留他，却只听到水声泛滥，早已被他抛弃的羞耻心突然露头，却被维吉尔按揉着臀部安抚。  
“再放松一点。”兄长的声音依旧仿佛是从水中传来。  
但丁被操地迷迷糊糊地思考了一秒，还没等他回答，立即为维吉尔的动作尖叫出声。  
维吉尔将自己的分身彻底地魔人化，细密的鳞片全部打开，携着微凉的池水，粗暴地冲击顶开缠绕着他的每一寸紧致甬道，又仿佛归为一体般完全嵌入每一条褶皱里。又在离开时合拢鳞片，被他身体温热的水滑过身体内的每一道缝隙，然后又在不间断的操弄出替换出凉水。  
几次往复，但丁已经完全发不出声音了，他呜咽着崩起脚尖，无意识地将维吉尔拉向自己，既向施暴者祈求酷刑的结束，又不舍得放弃灭顶般的快感。就连他自己仿佛都化作了池水，任由维吉尔为所欲为。  
一切的结束尚早，至少在月落前，他们的交合不会结束。  
维吉尔执意要但丁深刻体会恶魔的那部分快乐。  
直到但丁软倒在他的怀里，维吉尔在水下的手指轻轻地刮弄着含着他阴茎的后穴，引地穴口随着腰线轻颤不已。  
因为水和精液都被粗大的阴茎堵在后穴里，但丁的小腹已经微微隆起。维吉尔对着但丁露出了恶魔的笑容，用力一按到底，并在同时收起鳞片。  
痛苦和高潮同时到来，但丁不得不向后仰去，露出脆弱的喉颈，又被维吉尔咬住舔弄，直到维吉尔又一次全部射进了他的身体里，抽出了分身。  
月光下的恶魔张开了翅膀。  
被激出魔化的但丁支撑着池壁喘着气，他在维吉尔眼中看见了魔人化的自己，在清醒与混沌之间，解除了魔化，却保留了翅膀。  
他对维吉尔笑了笑，下次再考虑猫耳。  
如果以维吉尔的角度来看，人类这种生物依旧可以以弱小来形容，他们的力量即使是遇到最弱小的恶魔也依旧不堪一击，他们在遇到危险时只能向强者摇尾乞怜。于是他曾经抛弃了这一部分。但是绝对的恶魔并不是完整的他，他是恶魔与人类的混血，并非完全的恶魔，也并非完全的人类。  
然而人类又是最复杂的生物，他的双生兄弟一直在模仿着人类生活，人类拥有与恶魔不同的矛盾。他们虚伪又纯真，懦弱又勇敢，却又以情感组合在一起，达成和谐的统一。所以当他将自己一分为二时，割裂造成的不完整令他痛苦。  
而这种痛苦没有人比但丁更清楚。  
因为他们生来就是不完整的，他们需要从对方身上获得自己缺少的那部分，新生与毁灭共存，开始与终焉同在，灵魂与身体吸引着对方，杀死或者爱上他，除此以外，别无选择。  
暗红色的龙翼下印刻着复杂的魔力回路，蕴含力量的钩爪温驯地拢在维吉尔的身边。  
在月华的魔力下，维吉尔被蛊惑一般地抚摸上恶魔的美丽的龙翼，红色的魔力随着他手掌的所到之处热切地回应着。但丁放开翅膀的感触，当维吉尔抚上最脆弱的膜翼时仍忍不住抱着他颤抖。  
翅膀是恶魔最敏感的部位，向他的爱人宛如展示逆鳞一般任由他把玩而不是将他掀翻撕裂已经用尽了但丁所剩不多的全部意志力。  
在翅根处的如细绒般的鳞片颤抖着迎接爱抚，在接触到同源的魔力时应激地立起，但丁咬住嘴唇牙龈发麻，紧紧地攀抱住维吉尔，不停地叫着他的名字。  
再又一次将分身挺送进但丁的身体里时，他的翅膀绷紧到了极致，仿佛歪用力一点就能被折断。  
明明是强大又美丽的恶魔，却心甘情愿地被困在名为维吉尔所织的情欲里挣脱不得。  
直到维吉尔同样张开双翼，在但丁身上同样投射出恶魔的倒影。  
他们身体纠缠，四翼环绕，拱卫相依。  
最后，池水已经在他们的交合中变得浑浊不堪，维吉尔将但丁从水中捞起，横抱着离开，重新放回床上。  
但丁已经累地连眼皮都不想抬了，他重新窝回了维吉尔的怀里，安然入睡。  
反正蜜月还很长。


End file.
